hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyond Netero
|relatives = Isaac Netero (Father) |type = Unknown |abilities = |Abilities = |affiliation = Dark Continent Expedition team |image gallery = yes}} 'Beyond Netero ' (ビヨンド=ネテロ, Biyondo Netero) is the leader of the Dark Continent expedition team and the son of Isaac Netero. He is currently trying to reach the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Beyond looks very similar to his father. He has long black hair enclosed by a band and a long black beard. His most distinctive feature is his scar which is shaped like an X, located in his face. His clothing resembles that of an ancient Chinese commander, with long robes that reach down to his arms, likely due to the time he spent in Kakin. He also wears armor beneath his robes. Personality Beyond's personality caused the Zodiacs much shock because it practically is identical to that of his father; he is very self-confident and is able to win the hearts of the people with his charisma. However, just like Isaac, when someone speaks for a long time, he tends to get distracted very easily. He also displays a high regard for comrades, seeing as he wants to gather his friends. However, Beyond's central focus does not change depending on the circumstances, telling Mizaistom Nana that he is only interested in the Dark Continent and that he would be willing to stomach everything before the voyage. Beyond also admits honestly that he does not know of any spy within the Zodiacs. Background Approximately fifty years ago, Beyond led a group of hunters and some members of the Kukan'yu Kingdom on an expedition to the Dark Continent to search for the alchemical plant Metallion. Beyond and his team succeeded in retrieving the plant, but on their way back, lost their way and took the wrong route. Some Hunters ended up contracting the Zobae Disease. Of the entire expedition team, Hunters included, only Beyond and five others survived, along with a Hunter infected by the disease. The expedition ultimately ended in failure with the plant's death. Isaac Netero remarked that Beyond had ignored his council and had taken an unexplored route, with this result. Beyond wanted to challenge it again, but his father forbade it until his death. To prepare for the event of his father's death, Beyond began to search for talented individuals who would be able to tackle specific hazards of the Dark Continent. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc kurapika dies lol Abilities & Powers Nothing is revealed of Beyond's powers, but judging from a previous expedition into the Dark Continent, in which he lead a group of hunters succeeded in at least retrieving Metallion, he would have to be highly skilled in survival techniques and combat. Botobai revealed he is able to use Nen. His big build speaks for a certain degree of physical strength. Beyond is also uncannily intelligent, proving he can anticipate the decisions of the V5, Kakin and the Zodiacs to ensure the success of the expedition. Trivia * When he first was introduced, Isaac Netero displayed an incredible sense of balance by drinking with a straw from a glass on a plate he was holding up with his foot; when talking to the Zodiacs, his son, Beyond Netero, accomplished a similar feat, keeping a pen standing on its tip without touching it. References Navigation fr:Beyond_Netero Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Hunter